El beso de diablo
by X-Yukino-Dark-X
Summary: hinata es un miembro de la brigada de angeles, los cuales se dedican a casar demonios...aunque ella no lo ha logrado ni una vez, la unica esperanza que tiene es invocar un demonio y capturarlo...pero ¿y si se enamora de ese demonio?... para ti catha


**Ola olita a todos!**

**La verdad es que subo este fic en contra de mi voluntad…¬¬**

**Pues lo que ocurre es que con mi amiga apostamos a que quien tuviera menor nota en un examen haría un one-shot de una pareja que….digamos que no le cae muy bien…y por el hecho de que están leyendo esto, significa que yo perdí ¬¬**

_**(catha si estas leyendo esto…¬¬ disfrútalo por ahora porque para la nota de historia te ganare….lo juro como me gusta el dulce!)**_

…**bien…no los entretengo mas y aquí les va la historia….¬¬**

**El beso del diablo**

**Hinata POV**

Hola, mi nombre es hinata hyuuga, un miembro del equipo de expedición de los cielos, un ángel si quiero ser mas exacta, y mi trabajo es… cazar demonios!

Me encontraba frente a uno de primer nivel, y solamente faltaba que le incrustara una de mis plumas bendecidas y el seria capturado…

-no te dejare escapar!-le decía decidida-arrepiéntete…ahora!

Tire la pluma…pero el demonio ya había huido…cazar demonios es lo que debería hacer, pero la verdad…aun no he atrapado ni a un solo demonio. _Si esto continua, seré expulsada!_

Después de un tiempo de volar por los cielos, sin que nadie me vea claro, volví a mi apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

-tiene que haber alguna solución!-dije frustrada

En medio del día, de la biblioteca tome prestado un libro que creo que me podría servir, ese libro…_"Guía para tontos de maldiciones de demonios"_

-hmm…"poner a las **12** de la mañana dos espejo, uno frente al otro, y un demonio probablemente pasara…"-leí en voz alta lo que decía uno de los capítulos del pequeño librito-si esto es verdad…aparecerá un demonio si sigo las instrucciones?

Fui a mi habitación y saque dos espejos un poco mas grande que el porte de mi mano-si realmente aparece uno…-puse los espejos como me decía el libro- no tendría que ser muy pequeño para poder pasar?

Mi plan era el siguiente: cuando marcaran las 12 y el demonio atravesara por entre los espejos yo lo capturaría…seria algo deshonroso pero si me ayuda a mantener mi puesto en la brigada, por mi esta bien.

Riiiiing **(n/a: no se burlen de mis efectos de sonido baratos…es que se me olvido pagar la cuenta jeje ^^) **

Sonó mi reloj a la hora marcada, las 12, y pude divisar algo de movimiento, estire mis brazos y logre agarrar algo…ese algo era mas alto que yo, supongo, tenia apariencia humana por lo que logro ver, lo que agarre fue su tobillo, él perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo; tirándome con el.

-auch!-se quejo- eso duele…

Se posiciono de tal manera que quedo sobre mi, aguantando su peso con sus brazos, ahora que lo logro ver bien me pude fijar que era un muchacho que podía aparentar mi edad, su cabello azabache levantado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y unos mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, dirigió su mirada hacia mi, como inspeccionándome, tenia unos profundo ojos negros

-…un ángel?-se pregunto sorprendido, yo estaba estática, acerco su rostro a mi cuello y lo olfateo, me estremecí, el se alejo un poco, sin perder la posición en la que anteriormente estaba- es realmente un ángel-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Que hago?, estoy asustada!

-por que me llamaste?-me miraba gélidamente, serio-nunca antes había sido invocado por un ángel-

Yo saque una de las plumas bendecidas- soy del equipo de expedición, por supuesto, te he convocado para cazarte!- le dije con todo el coraje que pude reunir, aun si su mirada me daba miedo.

-si no lo hubieras hecho, no tendrías que destruirme ahora. Que contradictorio-seguí diciendo serio, mirándome a los ojos.

-ah! Es…es porque si continuo sin dar resultados en la caza, seré expulsada- su mirada pareciera que me atravesara…esto me esta poniendo mas y mas nerviosa.

Se apoyo sobre una de sus manos-así que para continuar siendo un ángel, has roto las reglas?-

-no…no me importa, quiero seguir siendo un ángel!-dije con determinación

-solo por esto estas dispuesta a traicionar tus principios? Hmmm…que interesante- suavizó un poco sus facciones, debía de admitir que era lindo** (n/a: odio escribir esto, catha espero que estés feliz ¬¬)**-cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto

-hinata…-murmure lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera

-yo soy uchiha sasuske-se presento

Me tomo de las muñecas y me puso de pecho contra el suelo, paso sus frías manos por mi espalda_la polera que estaba ocupando era abierta de atrás_yo me estremeci-eh!, no…!-me interrumpió.

-creo que no eres adecuada para ser un ángel, deberías desistir-decía tranquilamente

-tu…-comencé diciendo, pero él enterró ligeramente una de sus uñas logrando un rasguño en mi espalda, el cual sangraba-…duele…aunque rompas mis alas, no me rendiré!-lagrimas de dolor afloraban por mis ojos.

-no haré eso-yo seguía estando sonrojada-usar la fuerza bruta para romper tus alas también es interesante, pero será mas divertido hacer que quieras estar conmigo incluso después de que las haya roto-su voz resonaba en mis oídos-quiero que caigas por ti misma, hinata- beso la herida que me había hecho-si antes estaba roja, ahora era un tomate.

_Las palabras que caen de esos labios fríos, están envenenadas, pero aun así me atraen…_

Y así llego el día siguiente, con i clase estábamos en ED. Física, jugando volleyball, me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido con el demonio de nombre sasuke…

_La oscuridad me envolvió, pero si lo pienso con calma, al convocar al demonio fue una ofensa seria…aunque quería atraparlo y destruir las evidencias he fallado. Que debo hacer_… dirigí mi vista hacia el gran establecimiento que llamaba escuela, cuando en una de las grandes ventanas del corredor del primer piso lo vi…agitaba su mano, saludándome, me quede estática…

-sasu…sasu…!- no pude terminar, ya que la pelota me dio de lleno en la nuca, escuche como mi amiga ino gritaba mi nombre a lo lejos y luego caí inconciente.

_Mi cabeza me duele…no se que hacer…no puedo mas…_

Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba en la enfermería, me senté en la cama-auch…-mala idea, todavía me dolía la cabeza donde me pego la pelota

-ya te has despertado?-oí una voz-fuiste golpeada en la cabeza, no te apresures en levantarte – me aconsejo, no se por que, pero su voz se me hace muy conocida

-Ah…de acuerdo-acepte sus indicaciones

-tómatelo con calma si? Soy el medico del colegio-apareció de detrás de la cortina, la cual lo tapaba anteriormente.

-esto…tu…-logre verlo finalmente, era ese demonio-#&$*€%!-el me tapo la boca para que no gritara

-no grites tan fuerte o te dolerá la cabeza-me dijo y me soltó

-sasuke!-no entendía por que estaba aquí- que…que estas haciendo…

-examinándote-dijo simplemente, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-no…odio a los demonios!-me aleje de el

-eres demasiado…por que me odias?-

-es porque…los demonios andan por ahí perdiendo el tiempo y nunca se toman las cosas en serio. No cumplen los deseos de los humanos, pero aun así les roban sus almas!-le dije

-…no estoy interesado en ayudar a aquellos que solo pueden depender de otros- eso me dejo sorprendida-sin embargo, si soy serio, aceptaría hinata por propia voluntad ser mia?-pregunto muy cerca de mi rostro.

-no lo haré! No se puede confiar en los demonios!- le dije, el puso mas fuerza en su agarre **(n/a: la tenia tomada por los hombros)- **espera, no!, creía que habías dicho que no te gustaba usar la fuerza bruta-

-no hacer nada es incluso mas aburrido-dijo como excusa, puso una de sus manos en mi espalda, allí me asuste un poco

-para…-dije entrecortado

-no voy a romper tus alas- me aclaro, pero no quitaba su mano

-…te odio…-

-esta bien que me odies-y sonrió con gracia- te guste yo o no te guste, mientras pueda crear en ti sentimientos que no puedes olvidar, esta bien

_Los lugares donde esas frías manos me tocan, arden como el fuego._

-estos sentimientos que no puedes controlar, sabes como se llaman? se llaman amor-murmuro contra mis labios...

Ya era de otro día y yo iba caminando tranquilamente, a mi mente vinieron las palabras de él y me puse a pensar…

_Amor? Imposible! Solo fue un beso…_pare en seco… _nos hemos besado!_, sentí un ruido y cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia allí divise a un pequeño demonio que iba saltando tranquilamente, en uno de sus saltos lo tome-te agarre!-el pequeño demonio tenia lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos por el miedo-eeeemmm…es…es mi trabajo capturar demonios…aunque ya casi he perdido el derecho a ser un ángel…-

-…..- el pequeño demonio me miraba sin entender

-buaaaa! Despreciable!, como voy a soportar matarte?-

_No… no puedo…no puedo soportarlo mas!…_volví a mi departamento.

-…aunque soy un ángel…estoy cuidando de un demonio!-me dio tanta pena el tener que matar algo tan tierno que me lo traje a casa, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, Kira, el demonio **(n/a: tenia que tener un nombre no creen?)**, me comenzaba a seguir-no!, debes vigilar la casa-le ordene y Kira se quedo dentro.

Volaba sobre la ciudad, buscando algún demonio, las palabras de sasuke resuenan en mi cabeza- no puedo evitarlo…pero siento que no soy adecuada para ser un ángel…-

-que?-dijeron en mi oído y pegue un grito del susto-sa-sasuke!...-

El solo me miraba expectante, esperando que me explicara.

-es tan pequeñito, no fui capaz de hacerlo-referente a Kira- no tengo derecho a ser un ángel…-decía decaídamente

-no pudiste hacerle daño por compasión, creo que eso es mas como lo que hubiera hecho un ángel-

No entendía-me estas consolando?-pregunte

-no, solo es mi opinión-respondió-lo has olvidado? Quiero que dejes de ser un ángel-

No quiero!-le espete

-no eres adecuada verdad?, te sentirías mejor si te rindes a la tentación de los demonios-

Me tape los oídos con mis manos y a sasuke le di la espalda-no te estoy escuchando!-

-enamórate de mi, no seas un ángel-con su cabeza sobre mi hombro

Lo encare-…aunque me enamore de ti…todavía querré seguir siendo un ángel!-se sorprendió por unos instantes, pero luego sus facciones volvieron a ser serias.

-…que molestia, por eso odio a los Ángeles-

-di que no te entrometerás!-

-no-dijo con media sonrisa.

-serás terco!

FUUUU! *sonido de algo volando a gran velocidad*

Entre medio de nosotros paso una pluma bendecida como las mías a gran velocidad.

-no te acerque a el!-era mi amiga ino, ella también era parte de la brigada-estas bajo su hechizo? Quieres convertirte en un ángel caído?-me pregunto

-…los ángeles son una molestia-dijo sasuke y en su palma se formaba una esfera de energía oscura, pesaba mandárselo a ino.

-no!-le incruste una de mis plumas en su pecho

-que es esto!-señalando la pluma-quien es la única cabezota aquí? Siempre protegiendo tu misión-

-….-desapareció entre una tormenta de plumas negras-sasuke!

~ En la escuela ~

Después de ese incidente sasuke no se volvió a aparecer… lo que hice fue lo correcto, no lo lamento del todo.

_Pero…_

-hinata-llamo mi amiga ino-vamos a casa?

_Simplemente odio que…_

-necesito ir antes a la librería- le sonreí

_Sasuke ya no este aquí conmigo_

Esta vez saque un libro de círculos mágicos-…podemos hacer esto?- Kira estaba a mi lado dándome apoyo.

Dibuje el circulo y pronuncie las palabras…se formo una inmensa nube de humo, en medio de ella se lograba ver una silueta…_esta aquí!..._pensé.

-…hinata?- logre ver a sasuke una vez se hubo disipado el humo-este es un hechizo de permanencia-dijo sentado en el suelo-esta vez, aunque me dejes marchar, no podré irme, que estabas pensando?-

-quiero estar contigo-decidida

-como un ángel?-dijo, asentí- no quiero un ángel como novia- se quejo

-ni yo!, tampoco quería enamorarme de un demonio!-él se me quedo viendo, me avergoncé-de todas formas…no estoy segura si me gustas…pero, no desaparezcas-

_Tus garras…dejaron marcas en mi corazón_

_-_dijiste, te guste o no te guste, si los sentimientos no desaparecen…entonces es amor verdad?- me miro sorprendido-desde el principio siempre hiciste lo que quisiste, también quiero ser así, no desistiré del amor tan fácilmente, no importa lo que digas ya estoy atada a ti-dije seriamente

-je!...eso no suena-dijo divertido, me tomo del mentón y levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos- como algo que diría un ángel!-

_Esta es la emoción del demonio… Rechazar todas las reglas del "amor" _

_-_me gusta-dijo

_El veneno que se extiende por todo el cuerpo es llamado __**amor**_

**Sasuke POV**

Habían pasado unos días desde que estamos juntos….

-eh pequeño, también comes sushi?-hinata le preguntaba al pequeño demonio suyo, Kira-que hay de la comida picante?

_Como arrancar los pétalos de una flor, al principio quería romper sus alas, pero…_

-no puedes tomar wasabi*?, lo siento- se disculpo, ya que Kira tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Ella realmente es un ángel sin alas…pensé

-…te llevas bien con los demonios-

-eh?-no entendía

-con nosotros dos (mascota y demonio)-aclare apoyado en el sofá, ella estaba en el piso de la sala.

-la verdad nunca pensé que algo así pasaría…- tenia abrazado a Kira

-creo que me voy a empezar a poner celoso de esa cosa-dije apuntándolo

-si, es verdad, cuando me preocupo por Kira, pareciera que fueras invisible-

La tome de la muñeca y la atraje a mi- ya que soy invisible, puedes hacer algo travieso-

-harías algo que deseo?-me pregunto, originalmente cada vez que un demonio es invocado, puede cumplir un deseo de quien lo invoco, según las normas propias del demonio mismo.

-tiene que ser algo tan malo que ya no tener el derecho a ser un ángel nunca mas, hinata-le advertí.

-….-lo pensó un poco-…vale…entonces di que te gusto-

-eh?-eso me tomo por sorpresa

-…porque…-trato de explicarse-hasta ahora nunca de has dicho que te gusto!-lo dijo todo de una, estaba roja de vergüenza, adorable.

-je!, quieres que diga eso?-

-rápido-hizo un puchero, se veía graciosa

_Un ángel enamorado de un demonio…un demonio manteniendo cautivo a un ángel…son serias ofensas, pero pensar sobre reglas ahora no tiene sentido…_

-…me gustas hinata-y selle sus labios con un beso.

_Pero en realidad, me gustas de esta forma. Deshojar una flor y cubrir con sus pétalos el cuerpo de un ángel…__**el ángel que yo amo**__, sello estas palabras con este __**beso del diablo.**_

….

**Fin!**

**Al fin lo termine! Gracias a dios ya no tengo que seguir partiéndome la cabeza tratando de hacer algo con esta pareja…perdón soy por casualidad ofendo a alguien….**

***wasabi: especie de rábano picante, originario de japon (es peor que comer aji o chorizillo)**

**Deben de saber que el tema, la trama, lo mismo ¬¬ son producto de un manga que lei hace tiempo…si lo quieren buscar para ver la verdadera historia…**

**Su nombre es:**

_**Devil's kiss**_

**De ahí el nombre de este fic también jeje ^^**

**Aunque esto haya sido escrito gracias a que perdí una apuesta me gustaría saber que les pareció esta historia…presionar el botoncito no cuesta nada…y recuerden**

**Un fic con reviews…**

**Todos:es un fic feliz! :3**

**Gracias por haber leído matta ne! XP**


End file.
